Snow Angels
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Today is a snowy day and Britain is just getting back to his home when suddenly a certain American boy stops him to make him actually have some fun for once. But then things get more interesting, but what will happen between these two nations later when America tells him a big secret that he kept from Britain for so long?


What is up, bros? Today is gonna be another one-shot thing which I hope you will like very much and will enjoy it as much as you want! I was just looking outside and as you know, Thailand is really hot so I would imagine the place would have snow. And then..._I HAVE AN IDEAAAA! _This is what I like to call…

_Snow Angels _

* * *

Today is a very cold and freezing day with very much snowing pouring since last night to show a world of snow. Pure white snow filled the streets—only children and teenagers played in the snow with snowballs and making wonderful snow angels that would make a lovely work of art. The afternoon pours in—yet no one can tell because the skies are filled with white clouds that carried on pouring white snowflakes.

The tale starts with Britain—an English nation who has a disliking of the snow for he thought is a waste of time getting wet for nothing. His blond hair is being invaded with snowflakes as his lime-green eyes stared straight at the small grey sidewalk he walks when he hears a loud shout of excitement coming from the right side.

"Arthur!" someone shouts his name—Britain recalls that loud, annoying voice to be America's.

Britain sighs and looks over with his hands in his coat pockets.

"What is it, America?" Britain asked sourly, calling him by his nation name.

He sees America—a dusty blond boy with staggering blue eyes rushes over to him excitedly. America wore his red, white and blue stripped scarf made of wool and Britain noticed something is missing on him…

"America, what happened to your glasses?"

"Oh…I, well," America opens his coat, puts his hand on the left pocket inside and takes out his broken pair of glasses. "I was in a snowball fight and I tripped…"

America puts them back and Britain sighs unhappily. "You have to be more careful, and not for my sake, for your sibling's sake."

America playfully sticks his tongue at Britain who only scowls.

"You're no fun at all," America said. "And why don't you call me by my name?" America looks a little upset and glanced away with a pouty face.

"Because," Britain starts. "We are both nations, and I haven't forgotten much about the wars we've been through like you wanting independence and me wanting us to be the same."

"Are you still complaining about me wanting to grow up?"

Britain didn't answer; he only just looked away and decided he doesn't have to stay here with this idiot. But when he turned himself just to walk away—he was unexpectedly pulled over by the arm and he falls into the snow with America landing in the snow next to him.

"You bloody-!"

America took a handful of snow in his right palm and he then throws it onto Britain's face—having started a snowball war. Britain glares deeply at America who was shaken by his reaction, but then, Britain scoops up a handful of snow and then shoves it on America's face that made him fall back to the snow.

And so, both of them lay on the snow covered floor, gazing upwards of the sky filled with snow falling clouds. They both shared silence together, America glances on and off from Britain who still has specks of snow on his face.

"Arthur," America said, breaking the silence they both shared. "When you said that whole 'I wanted independence' thing…I wanted it because I could be with you instead of being a brother beside you."

_Huh? _Britain turns his head over to America who looks at him seriously.

"I did it so I could be with you," America said, facing him. "But I guess you were so broken at that time that..." he went silent for a moment and glances away, but then looks at him fully. "That you weren't ready for my feelings, because I really, really love you for centuries now."

Britain stared at America's blue eyes, wondering if all of this is really true that America wanted to be with him this whole time. Britain was about to sit up, but then America gets on him and starts to laugh like nothing happened. Britain felt his heart pounding in his chest, having America being so close to him like this and in public makes him both flush and tear a little.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Britain squawks

"Now that's over," America said. "We can make snow angels together!"

"But America, the snow is just ice and water, we'll get wet!"

America rolls over and their bodies started rolling around. Soon, their hair and all over their clothes was covered with snow, having an upset Britain at the brink of tears. America wipes the small tears off from Britain's eyes, and when Britain gets off of America, America immediately starts fanning the floor to create a snow angel. And Britain joins him. Smiles are on their faces, America looks over to Britain who starts smiling to him as they both make snow angels, but then America leans over to Britain's face and...kissed him on the cheek.

_The end_

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone likes this, even though it's a little short than my other stuff. But anyway, I hope that it's liked a lot and I'll write more one-shots like always! By the way, I just got the Hetalia Axis Powers 1-52 episode DVD, hope you guys ain't jelly!


End file.
